D'un autre côté
by monkinO
Summary: Les sentiments peuvent parfois bien être contraires. L'un s'aime, l'autre se déteste.Un jour, alors que James s'apprêtait à jetter un sort sur Rogue,Lily intervient accidentellement,et ils apprendront à se connaître l'un dans l'autre...chap 2 modifi
1. La première journée d'une dernière année

**Chapitre 1 : Le premier jour d'une dernière année**

-Eh bien, si c'est pas notre petit Jamesie qui s'amène, s'écria un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Un individu pénétra dans le compartiment. Il scruta la salle de ses yeux bruns, mystérieux et sombres, cachés derrière ses lunettes de verres. Il repassa sa main à travers sa tignasse noire, tentant d'emprisonner les mèches folles qui se débattaient délibérément entre ses doigts.

« Salut, » commença-t-il

« Hey, tu t'es encore fait écrasé par le train…, » continua Sirius.

Sirius Black et James Potter. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis depuis ces six dernières années. Un lien d'amitié immuable les unissait depuis. Ensemble, ils avaient fait la connaissance de Remus Lupin, un garçon aux gestes posés et réfléchis. Ensuite, ils rencontrèrent Peter Pettigrew. Tous réunis, ils formaient les maraudeurs, le groupe le plus réputé de Poudlard.

« Ouais… et je les ai mis au fer à repasser, » tenta-t-il inutilement.

Cette touffe noire était indomptable. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'effaraient devant ses yeux, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait cet été, »demanda James, refermant la porte derrière lui. 

Remus Lupin, était resté chez ses parents durant l'été, ayant essayé de dissiper ces horreurs monstrueuses qui apparaissaient durant les pleines lunes. Son cauchemar allait le poursuivre dans ses rêves, toute sa vie, partout où il irait. Il avait prononcé ces quelques paroles dans une certaine latitude incertifiée. 

« Au fait, j'ai connu ces petites mioches pendant les vacances… ça te dirait de faire un tour à la pleine lune ? » Coupa Sirius. 

Remus le toisa du regard. Ensuite, ce fut le tour du petit grassouillet, Peter, qui raconta son voyage chez sa tante dans les moindres détails. Traité comme un vrai roi, c'était à peine s'il avait eu besoin de lever le petit doigt.

Avant que James ne puisse à son tour, parler de ses mésaventures, une jeune fille fit glisser la porte et s'introduit dans la salle. Elle entra timidement, quelque peu déboussolée. « Dites, je peux me joindre à vous? … je crois que le couple à côté a besoin... d'intimité? »

« Bien sûr, beauté » s'élança Sirius.

La brunette referma l'ouverture et s'installa à côté de lui, lorsqu' il balança son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle rougit légèrement, tandis que ses yeux noirs se fixaient sur le plancher. À son plus grand embarras, Sirius ajouta :

« Alors, Tara, est-ce moi ou as-tu embellie cet été? »

Ses joues rosirent encore plus vigoureusement et James éclata de rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, suivie d'une jolie petite rousse aux airs déchaînées. « Tara, dis-moi que tu n'es pas là, dis moi que tu n'es pas là… ! » Elle entra prudemment dans le compartiment, en crainte du résultat. Ses yeux verts émeraude, d'où semblait émaner une fabuleuse énergie, examinèrent le compartiment et aperçurent enfin son amie recherchée. Elle se renfrogna légèrement et s'exclama d'un ton dur:

« De tous les endroits, il fallait que tu choisisses… ICI!»

James devait bien profiter de la situation pour embêter sa petite chouchoutée. Il tapota la place libre à côté de lui, et siffla : 

« Allez, viens ici chien chien… »

Lily se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard, mais aucun mot ne s'échappa de sa bouche. C'était le dernier siège. Elle se dirigea, d'un air boudin vers l'endroit désigné et s'assit brusquement. James entoura ses épaules d'un bras qu'elle repoussa instantanément. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il ajouta :

« Alors carotte, heureuse de me revoir? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, faisant face à son sourire amusé. Il voulait l'énerver. Elle le savait. Elle le pressentait. Depuis leur première rencontre, c'est tout ce qu'il avait cherché à faire.

Il effleura le bout de son nez, écarquillant ses yeux ronds. Une éclaboussure de petites tâches rousses éclairait son minuscule nez.

« Regarde moi ces jolies petits points qui t'ont poussés sur le nez. »

Rouge. C'était la couleur qu'avait prise le visage de Lily. Elle retenait une envie folle de le jeter par la fenêtre, voyant ce sourire effronté qui la dévisageait. Elle fulminait. Déjà.

Il se mit à jouer avec les bouts effrités de ses cheveux auburn, qui cascadaient au bas de ses épaules.

« Ils sont devenus plus longs… »

Elle ne répondit pas. _Ne réponds pas, ne lui dit rien rien rien ! Il fait tout ça juste pour t'embêter! _

Exaspéré que sa petite tigresse ne semblait vouloir lui adresser la parole, il persista.

« Il me semble que tu as grandi de quelques petits centimètres…»

_Calme toi, calme toi ! Reste calme, il verra que tout cela ne mène à rien et il te laissera tranquille !_

« La plage? Tu as une peau plus tannée…»

_Ne dis rien ! Faut pas que tu te mettes en colère… _

« Tes doigts sont plus longs qu'avant… un peu…», continua-t-il, entrecroisant leurs doigts.

_Respire, respire. Ne le laisse pas gagner._

Leurs compagnons guettaient la scène silencieusement, retenant leur fou rire. Ils connaissaient tous, aussi bien les uns que les autres, le plan ingénieux du maraudeur qui adorait la faire enrager. Adorait? Qui raffolait. 

« Moins ronde qu'avant…»

Sirius se pencha à l'oreille de sa voisine et souffla : « J'ai l'impression que…»

« Et tes jam-…»

_SLAP__._

Des traces rouges creusaient son visage. James frotta vigoureusement sa joue en grognant. 

« Aow… Lily…»

Elle l'ignora et voyant qu'il la laisserait tranquille durant un moment, elle se tourna vers Tara.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait durant les congés? J'ai entendu dire que tu as visité ta grand-mère…»

« Je me suis amusée au début, mais à la fin, c'est devenu ennuyant. Et toi, tu es allée à la plage?»

« Oui, c'était super ! Et j'ai revu mon cousin.»

« Je-le-savais ! » chantonna James.

Lily se retourna promptement vers lui.

« Tu ne pourrais pas te la fermer juste une minute ? »

Un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles apparut sur ses lèvres. Il le fit rapidement disparaître. Il fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question avant de répondre.

«Mmm… Non!» dit-il, un sourire réjoui sur les lèvres. Il fit claquer ses dents dans l'amusement et la fixa droit dans les yeux, inclinant doucement sa tête sur le côté. « C'est plus amusant quand tu es fâchée…»

« JE NE SUIS PAS FÂCHÉE » répliqua-t-elle, prononçant lentement chaque mot et tentant visiblement de garder son calme.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et son visage devenait rouge écarlate. James avait réussi. Il le savait. En guise de réponse, il acquiesça : 

« Je sais…»

« EXACTEMENT !» hurla-t-elle, grinçant des dents.

Et elle se rabattit dans son coin, ne s'adressant à personne. On lui laissa quelques minutes de méditation en paix. Il ne fallait pas laisser la tempête complètement évacuer, il aurait été un vrai cauchemar.

Le silence reprit à travers le compartiment et Sirius se décida à le faire taire. Rien de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait bien faire à Rogue, pour cette première journée?»

Mûre réflexion. James ressortit un parchemin, sur lequel lui et Sirius avait minutieusement contribué leur journée. Il parcourut la longue liste et pointa finalement un sort qui semblait vaguement lui plaire. Les maraudeurs contemplèrent ce choix et consentirent d'un signe de tête. Sirius se tourna vers Tara, qui était restée silencieuse durant presque tout le trajet et lui dévoila leur plan. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, et il comprit qu'elle approuvait. Ensemble, ils discutèrent des points qui permettraient d'améliorer leur tour machiavélique.

« Ne vous êtes vous pas posé la question que peut-être Rogue préparait lui aussi un mauvais coup… » Prévint Remus.

« Et faire preuve d'intelligence?... Nah,» réfuta Sirius.

« Il faut trouver un sortilège qui pourrait se répéter assez souvent, comme ça, c'est bien plus amusant à regarder …»

James vit que Lily semblait s'endormir légèrement. 

« Je sais….»

Il se pencha vers la tête rousse et lui chatouilla la nuque. Elle éclata de rire, près de s'étouffer. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, et, à la vue de cette paire billes noisette, le coup partit, sa main s'abattit sur sa joue une seconde fois.

« Ouch!»

Rageuse, Lily s'écria :

« Dis moi, Potter, est-ce que tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Je ne veux pas tes sales pattes sur moi, compris?»

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Il glissa son doigt au dessous de son menton et gazouilla. « Guili guili guili…» Elle laissa échapper un rire qui se referma immédiatement et elle dégagea brusquement sa main. 

« D'accord, mes sales pattes n'iront pas sur toi… à une condition » proposa-t-il, un sourire malicieux au coin.

Ses yeux verts s'emplirent de froideur. « Je ne ferais pas de marché avec toi. Tu me laisses tranquille, c'est tout, ou je t'arracherais la tête.»

« Sais-tu comment faire un charme de répétition?»

« Même si je le connaissait, tu n'en saurais rien.» répliqua Lily

« Alors tu sais…»

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?»

« J'en ai ma petite idée…»

«Et d'abord, pourquoi choisis-tu Severus? Pourquoi toujours lui?»

« Parce qu'il est chouette» dit-il dans une voix tenant du sarcasme. «Mais, je dois conclure que tu n'en n'as aucune idée…»

« Tu te trompes.»

«Dis moi, alors, jolie tigresse, quel est le sort?»

«Pffffff… je n'ai aucune bonne raison de te le dire…»

«Je t'adore?»

« Si tu crois que ça t'avances.»

Il usait de son charme impossible, qui avait habitude à faire fondre le cœur de tout les jeunes filles qui fréquentaient Poudlard. Et même celle au cœurs de pierre. Mais sur Lily, il n'avait aucun effet. Ses sourires pourtant irrésistibles, ses clins d'œil séducteurs… C'était à peine s'il réussissait à l'approcher. 

Le seul moyen de négocier avec la bête sauvage? La faire enrager, la dépêtrer de ses moyens, fulminante, incontrôlable… rien de difficile pour lui. C'était en fait même devenu pour lui un jeu, ou peut-être un défi.

« Un baiser alors?» James s'approcha d'elle, tendant ses lèvres. Lily leva la main, mais celui-ci attrapa rapidement son poignet, évitant de près une triple claque. «Pas une gifle… juste un petit bisou… ça te dit ?»

« D'accord, d'accord! Pousse toi…» 

À cette réponse, James fit comme elle dit. Il s'étendit dans son siège, satisfait, et Lily se pencha vers le groupe.

« Il y a un charme de répétition, bien sûr. On l'a appris l'année dernière. _Repetitus__ ledoma. _Un mouvement circulaire de baguette vers le haut.Rien de difficile à retenir… mais il faut être suffisamment près de son adversaire, pour que le sort ait effet. Deux mètres, je dirais. »

« Super. C'est parfait » se récria Sirius. « Bon, James, je m'occuperais de ça, et toi, tu ajouteras… le reste.»

«Bien sûr…»

Lily se pencha vers le parchemin que tenait Sirius entre ses mains.

« Qu'allez vous faire?»

Sirius lança vers James le bout de papier, qui l'attrapa d'un geste vif, laissant ainsi s'échapper un badge qui roula au sol. Lily se pencha pour ramasser l'objet, et se tourna brusquement vers James.

«QUOI? TOI! PRÉFET EN CHEF?»

*******

Bon… voila comment ma tite histoire commence hehe… MON histoire… JE l'ai ecri… c p-t pour sa ke c pas super bon, mais j'ai essayer ok???? C koi ke je vais faire au prochain chapitre? AUCUNE IDEE. Alors si vous en avez, J'ADORERAIS en recevoir….lol, j'ai ete assez clair, j'espere??? Hey pis j'ai updater le chapitre 9 de crazy for this girl le 2 février 2003, la, pis ya du monde ki mon pas reviewer!! Alors allez reviewer lol!!!!!!! Pcq meme si je le dis pu, ds ma tete ya encore un nbre lol!! Svp!!!!! Pis hey, j'ai recuperer internet!!! Yabadabadidou!

Ps : j'adore les REVIEW, alors REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW clarté et précision... ~.^


	2. Associés pour de bon

**Associés ^^… pour de bon!**

La Grande Salle, comme toujours, se faisait resplendissante. Quatre longues tables étaient disposées dans l'immense salle de dîner, ainsi séparé pour représenter chaque maison. Une cinquième table où étaient assiégés les professeurs avait été dressée à l'avant, et faisait face aux élèves.

Au-dessus de tous, flottaient librement dans l'air de minuscules flammes de chandelles. Durant le festin, résonnaient les rires et les murmures auxquels se mêlaient les cliquetis des couverts.

Parmi les Gryffondors, non loin de May Tsushima, se trouvaient les maraudeurs. C'était presque qu'impossible de ne pas les remarquer, Sirius Black et James Potter avaient leurs nez enfouis dans leurs plats, tout en se servant  en abondance de tout ce qui passait à leur portée.

 « …82, il est plus qu'irresponsable. 83, il a enfreint plus d'une centaine de règlements de l'école, et justement, 84, ce qui fait qu'il ne se préoccupera pas de l'enlèvement des points, et encore moins des... » 

« Oui il est ton coéquipier... » Coupa impatiemment la jolie japonaise.

James ne pouvait simplement pas être préfet en chef. C'était une question de principe et de bon sens. Avant, pendant, et après la répartition des élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard, May et Tara avaient affronté les interminables arguments de la préfet en chef. 

« Oui mais 85, il -»

« Pas de mais. James est préfet en chef. Tu as vu son badge, tu as vérifié s'il était vrai, tu as tenté de le brûler inefficacement... I-NU-TILE. Il n'y a rien à faire. »

Lily soupira bruyamment, et coinça sa tête entre ses bras croisés. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas y croire.

« Lily... » Commença calmement May. Celle-ci ne répondit pas.« Lil- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Lily releva brusquement la tête.

« J'essaie de m'étouffer, pendant qu'il est encore temps! »

Tara hocha la tête, et éclata de rire. 

« Tu devrais te considérer chanceuse... Beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place… » Encouragea joyeusement Tara.

Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas complètement faux. De même, c'était totalement la vérité.

« Tuer pour être à ma place ? Je _tuerais_ pour ne _pas_ y être !»

« Tu prends tout au pire. Vois les choses... » May s'arrêta un bref moment avant de terminer. «Positivement. »

« Il n'y a pas de- »

Elle fut interrompue par quelques rires bruyants qui retentirent à travers la salle.

C'était Severus Rogue. Ses pantalons ne tenaient plus. Ou quelqu'un avaient fait en sorte que ceux-ci ne tiennent plus. Il les remonta à la taille et comme il s'approchait de la table des Serpentards, ses pantalons glissèrent vivement au sol, causant en un même temps, un courant d'air qui fit flotter sa robe, laissant ainsi le temps aux spectateurs d'apercevoir ses maigres jambes blanches durant plus d'une dizaine de secondes. Aucun doute, il y avait de la magie par là.  

Rogue remonta ses pantalons et courut rapidement s'asseoir. Malheureusement, à la dernière minute, ses pantalons tombèrent jusqu'à ses pieds à nouveau, et il trébucha au sol.

Lily se tourna vers les maraudeurs, qui s'étaient croulé au sol, riant aux éclats. Vrai, ils étaient ingénieux. Et alors ?

James sentait son regard qui pesait sur lui, se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle éclata de rire. N'importe qui l'aurait fait, voyant la délicieuse crème fouettée blanche qui pendait sur son nez.

Au dernier moment, elle tourna vivement sa tête vers la table des professeurs après lui avoir tiré vulgairement la langue.

Mcgonagall s'approcha de Severus et murmura un contre sort que nul n'entendit. Elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs d'un œil suspicieux, que ceux-ci eurent le don de repousser de leurs regards les plus angéliques.

Le serpentard se rassit, et lança un regard meurtrier en direction des maraudeurs,  sous les acclamations des élèves, excepté Serpentard. 

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Rogue avaient de une si délicieuse paire de jambes ! » s'exclama Tara.

« Joliment veloutée! » ajouta May, en laissant échapper un gloussement.

Lily fronça un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous les voyez, non? »

« Et alors? Une deuxième fois ne fait mal à personne… » Répliqua la brunette.

« Surtout lorsqu'en deux ans, elles ont beaucoup changé! » continua son amie.

Lily s'en souvenait très bien.

C'était en cinquième année. James avait envoyé flotter Rogue dans les airs, tête vers le bas. Juste pour rire un peu. Ses robes s'étaient écrasées sur sa tête, et avait laissé apparaître ses jambes pales et efflanquées, ainsi qu'un adorable survêtement gris. 

Lily avait tenté de l'aider, mais il l'avait envoyée se promener, en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe.  

À son tour, James avait obligé le Serpentard à s'excuser auprès d.elle, mais elle l'avait aussi envoyé promener…

« Je me souviens encore comment James t'a défendu… » S'exclama Tara. « Comme un preux chevalier ! »

Lily écrasa ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, agitant la tête. « Aaaaah… Tara, arrête, arrête… j'ai mal à la tête… »

***

La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer une jeune fille. Bien qu'elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes, ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs avaient de quoi tous les faire fuir. Elle repoussa les curieux qui osaient bloquer son passage, marchant rapidement vers un endroit précis, vers une personne que tous connaissaient bien, et dont l'on n'en doutait pas l'identité... 

«POTTER!»

Il était là, confortablement assis sur le canapé. Il tourna lentement la tête lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Elle s'approcha, et lui fit face. Ou plutôt, elle fit face à ses genoux.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Enlève-moi ce sort ou tu regretteras, de voir apparaître un troisième œil sur ton front. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas très commun des lunettes à trois verres, tu le sais bien. » »

Il se pencha, la souleva par la taille et la déposa délicatement sur ses genoux.

« Allez, Evans, viens avec moi au Pré-au-Lard cette fin de semaine. » 

« Il n'y a pas de sortie au Pré-au-Lard cette fin de semaine. »

James l'examina attentivement, et remarqua que l'éclaboussure de taches de rousseurs qui peuplait son nez depuis cet été s'était multipliée. Ses cheveux roux, plus vifs qu'à l'habitude s'étaient frisottés et ses yeux émeraude se faisaient plus ronds, plus grands. Elle nageait dans ses vêtements trop grands pour elle, ses manches retroussés et une robe trop longue.

« J'ai mes moyens. » 

« Je n'en doute pas… é-écoute… rechange moi! »

Il replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

« Ha! C'est drôle ?!?!!! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un _peu_ rajeuni! » 

« Certain, avec une dizaine d'années de moins… »

« Écoute Potter, je ne te le crierais pas dans les oreilles, tu n'entendras certainement pas plus. J'AI, 16 ans, JE VEUX, ravoir 16 ans. »

Il se pencha pour ramasser un verre qui contenait un liquide mauve et lui tendit. 

« Du jus de raisin? » proposa-t-il.

Elle arracha le verre à ses mains et l'aspergea sur visage de James. Il cligna un peu des yeux.

« Tu m'as cherché? » Elle se pencha à son tour, ramassa le deuxième verre qui était situé aux côtés des pieds de James, et l'arrosa une seconde fois. « Tu m'as trouvé. »

Elle déposa les verres entre ses mains, sauta sur ses pieds et partit vers l'infirmerie à grands pas.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il jeta un coup d'œil aux verres vides, repassa une main sur son visage trempé en accotant sa tête vers l'arrière, et murmura entre ses dents : 

«…C'était le remède...»

***

« Tsushi- attends moi! »

May se retourna vers le maraudeur, souriant curieusement. « Tsushi? »

« -ma. » termina Sirius, souriant. « Où vas-tu? »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle désigna ses livres en guise de réponse.

« À quel cours? » demanda Sirius.

« Enchantement. » répondit May et croisa visiblement les doigts devant lui en souriant. « Premier cours… croise les doigts! »

Il éclata de rire. Il s'approcha d'elle, marchant côte à côte.

« Moi aussi. Je t'accompagne? » Elle acquiesça.

« Ah, la vieille Mcgonagall me manque, » continua-t-il.

May rit doucement. « C'est ce que tu as dit l'année dernière… et à ce que je me souviens, elle s'est retrouvé avec le teint vert. »

« Un cadeau pour la rentré. Rien de plus charmant de la part de ses élèves.»

Elle le fixa d'un regard sceptique. « Et qu'as-tu préparé cette année, cher petit maraudeur? »

« Rien de spécial… malheureusement. Elle garde son air pincé, mais je sais qu'au fond, elle m'adore, » répliqua Sirius. « Au fait… j'aurais un service à te demander. » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la classe.

« Um… vas y. Fonce. » dit May, incertaine si elle voulait entendre la suite.

« Je suis nul en Enchantement… James aussi… »

Elle sourit. « Oui, j'ai vu ça. »

« Et on s'est dit… cette année, ça serait bien si… si quelqu'un de doué en enchantement nous aiderait. Et j'ai entendu parler de ce projet qu'on va recevoir juste au premier cours.»

C'était un peu dur de ne pas deviner la suite. Il voulait qu'elle passe des nuits à l'aider à faire le travail que lui et James n'avait jamais achevé. Même pour ses beaux yeux, il n'en était pas question.

« Partenaires en enchantement? »

Elle remua un sourcil. Ce n'était pas à quoi elle s'attendait. 

« Je ne sais pas… Li-»

«-ly ne voudra peut être pas… Allez… c'est la meilleure élève en Enchantement, c'est pas comme si elle va mourir si elle n'est pas avec toi… alors que moi… » Il feignit la mine d'un chien écrasé.

La jeune japonaise prit un bref moment de réflexion avant de répondre. « D'accord, » déclara-t-elle. « Mais c'est bien pour ce que les maraudeurs ont fait subir à Malefoy l'année dernière.»

Un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, il lui demanda :

« Tu as aimé? »

« J'ai adoré.» certifia-t-elle.

Il sourit spontanément et courut s'asseoir à côté de James, qui s'était glissé à l'avant, juste derrière Lily.

Sirius savait très bien ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il savait très bien qu'il venait donner un bon coup de main à James.

May alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily, et murmura à ses oreilles, suffisamment fort pour que celle-ci entende.

« J'ai promis d'être la partenaire d'Enchantement de Sirius. Ça te dérange? »

Lily l'observa curieusement. « Bien sûr que non, pourquoi? »

May fit un signe de tête vers l'arrière, et la petite rousse se retourna.

Souriant à pleines dents, un gars aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés la regardait joyeusement. Et son complice l'examinait de prêt, surveillant sa réaction. 

Apparemment, James venait justement, lui aussi, d'apprendre la nouvelle.

***

TROIS MOIS !! ouuuuuu… c long sa, lol… *VIVE LES VACANCES* en passant ^^;… je viens de finir aujourdui L'ÉCOLE…

Aussi, vous avez du remarquer que j'ai un peu, euhm.. resserré les liens entre May et Sirius, au lieu de Tara et Sirius… j'ai eu le goût de changer…. C sûrement rinoa, qui arrête pas de matcher des asiatique avec Sirius… alors finalement, pour moi, sirius est fait pour les asiatiques… pour l'instant… on verra après ! 

D'accord, j'avoue que sa n'avance pas trop l'histoire, mais je ne veut pas non plus qu'elle avance trop vite, vous voyez... je vais commencer l'action soit au prochain chapitre, soit au quatrième... on verra ok?? 

**Des suggestions, des idées serait APPRÉCIÉS : sa peut être des idées de tours que les maraudeurs peuvent jouer sur rogue, des coups que James fait sur Lily, un tit inside entre eux (un moment), N'IMPORTE QUOI.... même un tit détail, sa me dérange pas, vous voulez voir Rogue dans une robe en bois.... ya pas de limites... idée, idée...J'APPRÉCIERAIS MÊME VRAIMENT...**

Merci pour les revieweur, et j'espere que vous allez continuer a me reviewer. **j'ai**** jamais eu AUTANT de REVIEWS pour un PREMIER chapitre !! WOUHOU!!! JVOUS ADORE!!!!!!!!!!!! MOUAH!!** J'aimerais sa vous répondre tous à la fin, mais j'aimerais savoir si sa vous tenterais lol… pcq desfois, quand je radote a la fin, jai *l,impression* de parler pour personne, alors… a vous de décider ^^

**MERCI A TOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOTUTOU LES REVIEWEURS !! ET ENCORE UNE FOIS : JVOUS ADORE !!!!! ^.~**

Ps : jai modifier le chapitre.. BCP le 27 aout 2003 !! ça a BEAUCOUP changé… j'aimais pas beaucoup le deuxième chapitre… mais là… je le trouve correct… MERCI !!


End file.
